


Haunted (Rewrite)

by ShadowCat1988



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCat1988/pseuds/ShadowCat1988
Summary: Zhou Mi has bought a new house. Too bad no one told him this house came with a roommate.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone commented on the original how they'd like to see the friendship between Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi develop. So, I'm rewriting with at least one major difference. Due to Sungmin being married, he's no longer in a relationship with Ryeowook, though he may still make an appearance in the story.

"Kyuhyun, I really wish you'd left your phone at home." Mrs. Cho told her son from the front seat.

Kyuhyun frowned, looking up at her. "But I'm so close to winning this level." he replied.

A chuckle sounded from the drivers' seat where Mr. Cho sat. "Leave him alone, dear. He's coming to our dinner after all. Can't ruin all of his fun."

"Fine. As long as you put it away when we get there." Mrs. Cho replied with a sigh.

Kyuhyun nodded his head, looking back down at his phone to continue his game.

"Watch out for that car behind us. I don't know what they're doing."

"I see them, Hana. I'm watching."

Kyuhyun glanced out the back window curiously. He could see another car behind them, going a little faster than normal. Shrugging his shoulders, - he knew his dad was a careful driver - he went back to his game.

The sound of screeching tires pulled him out of the game again, followed by the sickening crunch of metal as something slammed into them from behind. "Mom! Dad!" Kyuhyun yelled as the car started sliding towards the guardrail on the side of the road.

There was no answer from the front, just a grunt as his mom jerked forward, her head hitting the dashboard. She slumped forward in her seat as his dad twisted the wheel, trying to gain control of the car again.

But it was too late; the car hit the guardrail straight on, crashing through it. They rolled forward, going down a hill before hitting something hard enough to jerk him forward, his head connecting with the seat in front of him. His phone tumbled out of his hand as blackness surrounded him.

****

Kyuhyun blinked, looking around him. How had he gotten back to their house? The last thing he remembered was being in the car with his parents.

"Mom? Dad?" He called, expecting his mom to appear from the kitchen. When she didn't, he walked to the doorway, leaning into the kitchen. She wasn't in it.

Shaking his head, he went to the staircase in the hallway, climbing up to the second floor. Going to his parents bedroom, he knocked before opening the door. They weren't there either. 

"This isn't funny," He said loudly, walking inside the bedroom. Looking around, he caught his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a white button up shirt. 

"Wait.. The dinner!" Kyuhyun looked up at the clock on the wall, seeing the time. "But... we left way before that.."

Then it all came back to him, memories of being in the car with his parents. The car behind them.. Sinking down on the bed, the brunette stared down at his hands. "It can't be... It can't be!"

Getting up, he ran out of the room, going down the hall to his own room. Hoping that it was just a joke, that his parents would be hiding in his room, he pushed the door open. At least he tried to. Instead, he ran right through it, stopping in the middle of his empty room. "No...! No, no, no..! I can't be dead!" Kyuhyun turned around, hitting at the door. His hands never made contact, simply sinking through the wood. "No.."

He sank down on the floor, looking down at his hands. "I'm dead... But.. where are they?"


	2. 2

Kyuhyun frowned at the woman who came in. He recognized her as his aunt from his mothers' side. She'd never approved of his dad and had never came to visit them. Judging by the boxes she was carrying in, she was the one who was going to go through their stuff.  _Over my dead body,_ he thought to himself.

He concentrated on the stack of boxes, making them fall out of her hands and back out the door.

His aunt huffed, dropping the phone she held back into her purse. "Of all the..." she mumbled as she turned to collect the boxes.

Once she was out of the doorway, Kyuhyun looked at the door, slamming it shut and sliding the lock into place.

Almost immediately the door handle started jiggling and he heard the sound of a hand hit the door. "Hey! Let me back in!"

Kyuhyun smirked, glancing into the mirror. He'd managed to learn a lot about being a ghost, including how to move things and change his appearance. Today, he'd decided to change his hair to blond while he wore black jeans and a white ripped tank top. Though, as fun as it was, he had to admit, he'd rather have someone to talk to. It was lonely being the only ghost in the house.

****

Zhou Mi glanced at his phone when he heard it ring, picking it up to answer it. "Hello?" He answered in Chinese without thinking.

"What? You know I can't understand Chinese!" The shrill voice of Cho Gayoung sounded in his ear.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking." he replied.

"Anyways, you want this house, you're going to have to come and clean it out yourself. Understand?"

"Um.. yeah, I understand." The redhead frowned, wanting to ask why she couldn't do it herself. He'd learned not to question her after the first time he'd done it. He'd been treated to an hour-long lecture about how she was a busy working woman and couldn't be expected to do everything by herself. What he'd gotten from that was that she was someone who preferred to get other people to do her work for her.

"Good. Then get over here and start cleaning it out."


	3. 3

Kyuhyun frowned, watching another car pull up behind his aunt's house. After it parked, two young men got out of the car, one tall and lanky with red hair falling into his eyes. His  companion was noticeably shorter though just as thin, with short brown hair combed away from his face. As he watched, the redhead got the boxes while his aunt handed a key to the shorter man. Were these two the ones who'd bought his house? Well, they'd leave pretty quickly once he was through with them.

****

Zhou Mi held the boxes in his arms as he followed Ryeowook to the front door. "Come on, Ryeowook." He said, trying to be quiet. He was all too aware of Ms. Cho watching them. "Hurry up, she's staring again."

"I'm hurrying." Ryeowook told him. "The door is being stubborn."

Finally, they both heard a click and the door opened for them. "Get inside, quickly." Zhou Mi hissed.

The shorter man nodded, walking inside the door with him. Once inside, Zhou Mi turned and shut the door, leaning against it.

"I don't know why you bought this house, Mi. Especially from that woman. It's creepy the way she stares at you." Ryeowook shuddered and glanced out the window. "It's like she wants to eat you."

"I'm not sure why either," The redhead replied, crouching down to put the boxes back in their shape. "But this house was... Well, you'll probably laugh, but I swear it was calling to me."

" _Calling_ to you? I'm not going to laugh, but it does sound strange, Mi."

He shrugged, standing back up when he was done with the boxes. "You going to help me or just tell me things I already know? Once I'm done with this, I won't have to deal with her again."

"Why doesn't she just do this herself?" Ryeowook asked, walking over to grab a couple boxes. "I mean, it was her family that died. And don't you think it's strange that she just wants it all thrown out?"

"I'm not throwing it all out. I'll keep most of the furniture."

"That's kind of morbid, Mi. These people died and you want to keep their stuff?"

Zhou Mi shrugged, picking up the rest of the boxes. "Why not? I don't have much furniture and none of it looks this good. Once I can afford my own, I'll throw it out. And I'm not keeping the mattresses. Just the bed frames." He said as they walked towards the stairs.

"Well, it's your choice, I suppose."

"Yes, it is." He replied, going into the first bedroom. "It's sad though.. What happened to them."

"What did happen?" Ryeowook asked, following Zhou Mi in to the room, setting his boxes down.

"A car crash. They were on their way to a dinner when the car behind them lost control and hit them. They went off the road and hit a tree."

****

Kyuhyun followed the young men through the house to his parents' room. His fists clenched as he watched them both.  _You're not throwing away my parents' stuff,_ he thought, looking at the boxes. He smirked, seeing the boxes collapse again.

"What the..?" The shorter man - Ryeowook - said, staring at the boxes. "How did that happen?"

His friend didn't answer. Instead, he looked over at Kyuhyun. 

Kyuhyun took a step back when he saw that dark gaze settle on him. _Could the guy actually_ see _him?_ He wondered as he looked around. The he relaxed, seeing a photograph on the wall behind him. It was an old one, his twelfth birthday party. He was seated between his parents, smiling happily at the camera. That was what Zhou Mi was looking at, not him.

"Zhou Mi? What are you looking at?"

He glanced at the two men, seeing the taller man - Zhou Mi - still staring at him.  _Not me, the picture._

"Um.. Just a second, Wookie. There's a picture over there.." Then Zhou Mi was right beside him, looking at the same photo. "I can see you, you know." The last part was said softly, meant only for Kyuhyun.

The blond jumped when he heard it, looking over at Zhou Mi with wide eyes. " _What_? No, you can't! I'm dead!"

"I know. You're Cho Kyuhyun."

"Great, you know my name. Go back to your boyfriend."

Zhou Mi frowned at him before looking behind them. "He's not my... Never mind. We'll talk later."

"Oh, this is what you're looking at." Ryeowook suddenly appeared, his shoulder going right through Kyuhyun's arm as he looked at the photo. "Wow, they were so happy in that photo."

"Yeah, we were.." Kyuhyun murmured softly. Moments after that photo had been taken, his dad had taken a piece of cake and shoved it down his shirt. That had been the start of an epic food fight between him and his parents. He'd never had so much fun with his parents before then.

He sighed, letting himself fade away, though he didn't forget Zhou Mi's words.  _We'll talk later._


	4. 4

"You sure you don't want me to stay? It's not like I have anyone at home waiting for me." Ryeowook looked up at Zhou Mi as he stood in the entrance to the front door. They'd both gotten all of the dressers and closets cleaned out, the contents put in boxes. Gayoung hadn't been happy when they put the boxes in the storage shed behind the house but she had relented when Zhou Mi had pointed out that it was too late to do anything else with them. 

"I know, Wookie. But you do have a job in the morning and you need to get some sleep." Zhou Mi grabbed his car keys and pulled his jacket on. "I don't have one so I'll be fine. I'll just sleep in tomorrow."

"And what if that woman comes back?"

"I've got the only key, remember?" Zhou Mi held up the key to show him. "Besides.. I don't think the house likes her very much. I'll be fine."

Ryeowook shook his head as he put his shoes on. "You know, if you'd said that a week ago, I would've laughed. But after today.. Well, I would have to agree. She doesn't seem welcome here."

"Well, apparently she never liked Kyuhyun's dad or Kyuhyun." Zhou Mi put on his own shoes, walking outside with Ryeowook and locking the door.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Around." Zhou Mi replied with a shrug, walking to the car. "You know how people are around me, they don't think I can understand Korean."

"Well, you're obviously foreign." The shorter man got in the passenger seat, buckling his seatbelt. "Though that doesn't excuse them."

"I'm used to it. And I learn a lot of useful stuff because of it." Zhou Mi sat in the drivers' seat, adjusting the seat again until he was comfortable.

Ryeowook snorted, sitting back as the car started and they pulled out of the driveway. "No, what you learn is a bunch of gossip."

"Which I never would've known if people assumed I knew Korean."

"There's no arguing with you over this, is there." 

"Nope." Zhou Mi replied cheerfully as he drove down the road. "So don't even bother trying."

Ryeowook grinned, shaking his head. "Alright, alright. You're so stubborn, Mi."

"You know you love it."

Ryeowook paused for a minute, glancing at Zhou Mi from the corner of his eye as he tried to think of a reply.

Zhou Mi pulled into the driveway of Ryeowook's house, looking over the shorter man. "Wookie? Did I break you?"

"Hmm? Oh, no. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Well, for one, why you and I never worked out."

Zhou Mi arched his eyebrow. "You mean as a couple?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we never agreed on where we wanted to go on dates, we never agreed on what clothes we liked. Do I need to go on?"

Ryeowook blushed, shaking his head. "I forgot about that."

"Just remembering the good times?"

"Yeah. We were good together, when we weren't arguing."

"Hmm, we were. But we kept arguing, that's why we decided to stay as friends."

Ryeowook leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Well, it got us closer as friends at least. Thanks for the ride, Mi."

"You're welcome, Wookie." Zhou Mi smiled, watching Ryeowook leave the car and go inside his house before he pulled out of the driveway to back to his own house.


	5. 5

Zhou Mi let himself back into the house when he got there, pausing for a minute when he saw Kyuhyun in the living room.

The blond arched his eyebrow when he saw Zhou Mi. "Are you going to come in or just stare at me?"

Zhou Mi shook his head, walking inside and shutting the door. "You're still here."

"Were you expecting me to move on while you were gone?"

"Not really." He took his jacket off and hung it up before looking at Kyuhyun again. "Though, now that you mention it.. Any reason you're still hanging around?"

"Not that I know of." Kyuhyun replied with a shrug. "So, how is it that you can see me? No one has ever seen me before you showed up."

"That's a good question actually." Zhou Mi sat down on the couch, watching Kyuhyun. "I have no idea how I can see you, I just know that I can."

"Well, now that we've covered that.." Kyuhyun scowled at him. "Get out of my house."

"This isn't your house anymore, Kyuhyun. You're dead." Zhou Mi watched him solemnly as he talked. "Well, I think so anyway."

"What do you mean, you  _think_?"

He shrugged again in response. "I don't follow the news regularly. All I know is you're not top news anymore. You survived the accident and were taken to a hospital, after that I don't know what happened to you."

"If I survived the accident, how come I became a ghost right after it happened?"

"Do I look like a psychic to you?" Zhou Mi asked him. "I have no idea. All I know is that I now own a house with a ghost."

"Good, then my.. aunt will stop coming here."

"What's the story with her anyways? Why's she so creepy?"

"Good question, I don't really know." Kyuhyun sat down on the couch after a minute, focusing so he didn't sink right through it. "She's my moms' sister. All I know is that she never approved of my dad, thought my mom could do better or something. She'd visit once a week to tell my mom that but then I was born. Guess she realized that my mom was never going to leave my dad because she stopped visiting after that, wouldn't even take my moms' calls."

"Huh, wonder what her problem was."

"Who knows. Doubt we'll ever know what it was."


	6. 06

The next morning Zhou Mi went back to his apartment to get the rest of his stuf. His clothes all fit in one box while his acessories only filled another box halfway. He frowned at the boxes as he set them both in his car, pulling his phone out to text Ryeowook. 

_Zhou Mi: Hey, do you know of any clothes stores around here?_

_Ryeowook: Yeah, there's a store called Petals that opened not long ago. I keep meaning to check it out. I heard it was good._

Zhou Mi grinned to himself, recognizing the not-so-subtle hint in Ryeowook's text.

_Zhou Mi: Get ready, I'll be over in a few minutes to pick you up._

_Ryeowook: :) thanks, Mi. I'll see you soon._

Zhou Mi turned in his key to the manager before getting back in his car to drive to Ryeowook's house, parking in the driveway. Almost immediately the passenger door opened and Ryeowook plopped down in the seat.

"Hey, Mi!" the shorter man greeted him with a smile. "Thanks for taking me with you. I've wanted to check out Petals ever since it opened but I've never had a chance. I've heard the clothes are pretty cool looking too so-"

"He's cute, isn't he?" Zhou Mi interrupted as he pulled out of the driveway.

Ryeowook immediately turned red. "W-Who?" He asked, looking away.

"Don't play innocent, Wookie. You only babble when you're nervous. Since I know you don't get nervous because of clothes," He pulled onto the road and started driving as he talked. "I assume it's because someone who works there is cute."

"I really hate that you know me so well."

"No, you don't. Now tell me about this guy you like."

"Alright. He's the manager, I think. I see him come out of Petals sometimes." Ryeowook bit his lip as he finished talking. "I don't know his name though, or even if he's gay, Mi. So don't go in there and try to set us up."

Zhou Mi chuckled as he pulled into the parking lot and parked his car. "It'd serve you right for trying to set me up with Sungmin."

"I didn't know he was married!"

"He was wearing a wedding ring, Wookie."

"That doesn't mean anything. I've met plenty of guys who wear rings when they're single."

"He was also with his wife."

"I-I thought she was his sister!" Ryewook pouted over at Zhou Mi, getting out of the car. "Why am I friends with you?"

"Because I'm the only other guy you've met who likes fashion as much as you do." Zhou Mi got out of his own side, looking up at the store. "Are you sure it isn't a flower shop, Wookie?"

"Look in the windows, Mi. Do those look like flowers?" The brunette pointed at a rack of clothes visible in the window as they walked closer.

"Alright, alright. Wonder what's with the name then." The taller man pushed the door open to walk inside with Ryeowook.


End file.
